Something in the Way
by HeyxBuddyx
Summary: Kagome and the gang are high school students. Juniors to be exact. this is about there survival in the ever changing clutches of high school. ooh did i mention a certain somebody is looking at Kagome. i wonder who. wait a minute i know but you don't. read
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its super awesome characters. I don't profit from this and never will. Even though some extra money will be nice(bad voice in my head, be quiet). Any ways enjoy. Oh yeah, and any songs that I list in the story, I do not own. I just love to listen to these songs. And on a second note, the super awesome song Something in the Way by Nirvana I do not own. I'm just borrowing the combination of words. Ciao!**

Do you believe? Do you fade like a dream?  
Let me hear you breathe, let me watch as you sleep  
The sparrow's eyes promises shift into judgments  
I cannot deny that you were designed for my punishments

The blood and the body control the cut so it?s seamless  
Show me your heart, show me the way to complete this

(Tethered)  
To a scene I  
(Treasure)  
Can you help me?

I  
(Sever)  
God, it's perfect, it's  
(Never)  
Really perfect  
Now I can finally be myself 'cause I don't want to be myself

Gehenna by Slipknot (I do not own)

* * *

"Kagome…"

"Ugh"

"KaGOME…"

"Mhmhm"

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS UP, RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine.."

I got out of my bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, I showered, brushed my teeth, put on some clothes and did my hair. I had on black skinny jeans, a red rufflely top, and cheetah print platform heels.( Not the hoish type)My hair was at my shoulders even though it was curled. Yes, I have really long hair. My emerald green eyes were complimented with my cat eyed make up.

I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys to my silver convertible BMW. My family is, I guess lower high class. My mom is a psychiatrist and my dad is a plastic surgeon.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I'm leaving" I yelled as I walked out the door to my car. Today was the first day of school. I didn't want to be late. Officially, I would be a junior. Closer to being graduated from high school.

I pulled up to my school. Yep, this is where I'm going to spend most of my days at. Lucky me. As I was about to pull in my parking spot some ass cut me off and took.

" WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and flipped him off.

"Sorry Kagome. I just wanted to irk you this morning," the person said.

"Ohmygod Inuyasha, I'm going to effing hurt you," I laughed. It's hard to stay mad at Inuyasha. Well, not really. It's just because he's been my best friend forever. Luckily I found a new parking space but I parked it next to Kouga.

" Hey Kagome, you lookin' sexy today. After school come with me to my house for a little study session," Kouga said with a smirk.

"Ummm I don't think so. Plus school hasn't even started yet. Are you that fucking stupid?"

"I'm only stupid for you."

I stared at him for awhile to see if he was joking. I guess not. I turned around and made my way to Inuyasha's car.

"Inuyasha, where is Sango and Miroku?" I asked.

"I don't know. They didn't ask for a ride today. Maybe they got a new ride." Inuyasha has the most beautiful hair ever. It's silver but not the nasty old people gray. He also has golden eyes that are so pretty.

I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the building with me. I saw some of the same old people. Kikyou, Kanna, and Kagura also known as the KKK.(not the bad ppls.) They were a little to bitchy for me to hang out with. Even though Sango and I are cheerleaders, we never ever hung out and never will hang out with them.

"Inu. How are you?" Kikyou said as she placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He said uncomfortably. Damn she was all on him. I would be too. Hop Off.

"Are you still going to the movies with me?"

"Aww sorry, I can't. I'm grounded,"

"That's not fair," Kikyou said as she pouted.

" If you have a problem go talk to my dad. But I'm sure he won't unground me. See you later." Inuyasha said as he pulled the bitch off of him.

"So you're grounded huh?" I said as we walked away.

"No, she wouldn't back off if I just told her no."

I laughed at that. We walked into our homeroom and saw Sango and Miroku.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked

"Well I got a new car yesterday. So I picked up the perv and made our way over here." Sango said. Sango and Miroku both have cars but Miroku is just too lazy to drive his.

"Okay what are your schedules?" I ask. We compared all of our schedules. I had all of my classes with Sango and 3 with Miroku and Inuyasha. The first period bell rang and we slowly went to our classes. Miroku and Inuyasha had different first periods so we split up.

"Urg, why do we have English so early? It should be illegal." Sango groaned.

"Hell yeah. We already know the language. So why do we have to keep taking it?" I say.

"It's probably because the school has no lives and wants to take ours too." Sango giggle. I looked at her and laughed. This bitch makes no sense sometimes. But, that's why I love her.

We walked into the classroom and realized we were the last people to get there. Sango and I sat in the back of the classroom. No way were we getting called on by the teacher.

"Class settle down and listen to me. I am your teacher, Mr. Barber. Throughout the year, we will be studying ancient literature." I tuned him out and started talking to Sango.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Sango asked

"No"

"There's a new senior and he's super hot. But, he's Inuyasha's brother."

"What? I didn't know he had a brothere"

"Me either. I just found out today when I got to school."

"What does he look like?"

"Hmmm Just like Inuyasha. But more mature looking, a little sexier, and taller." That sounded delicious. I was definitely going to find him.

The first period bell rang sooner than I expected. Sango and I went towards the gym. We had mixed gym with all grades. Oh, and of course Inuyasha and Miroku are in our gym class.

We walked towards the bleachers where Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting. Of course, surrounded by the KKK. Shit, do they ever get the hint?

"Hey Bitch 1,2, and 3 kick rocks. We don't want you here. Ciao, Adios, Bye." They looked at me as if I were a super rare species that just came to earth.

"We don't have to do what you want." Kanna said.

"Yeah Bitch. Here you go Inuyasha and Miroku I hope you can make our party," Kagura said. Kikyou, Kagura, and Kanna sauntered off towards the rest of their little group.

"What the hell you guys," Sango yelled.

"Don't yell at me. I didn't ask for them to invite me." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, go if you want. Come on Sango," I mumbled. I grabbed Sango's arm and we made our way towards the cheerleading section. We had a big meeting about our practices and performances and what not.

We got to the huge front desk that had Tiger's on it. I know right we got a sexy ass animal.

"Ummm excuse me. You're blocking our way," I said. I looked up into golden heaven. Ohmyfuckinggod.

**

* * *

**

**Please review and comment, please. I have no idea how I want this story to go. Just so you know I do plan for this story to be long. Be prepared. I really love to write stories. Well I guess I'm out of here peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am the girl you know can't look you in the eye  
I am the girl you know so sick I cannot try  
I am the one you want can't look you in the eye  
I am the girl you know I lie and lie and lie

I'm miss world, somebody kill me  
kill me pills, no one cares my friends  
my friends

I'm miss world, watch me break and watch me burn  
no one is listening my friends

Miss World by Hole

I do not own.

Whoa he has some sexy eyes.

"Excuse me?" the mysterious golden eyed person said

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Ugh, I'm a big idiot.

"Yeah you did." He said and laughed.

"You know, you look like my friend Inuyasha. He has those same exact eyes. Weird huh?"

"Yeah my eye color isn't common at all," he said looking past me. I turned to see who he was looking at. Speak of the devil, Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu-" I was cut off by my idiot of a friend.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I have P.E. class stupid."

"I knew that. I mean, why are you talking to Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I can talk to whoever I want to," I said. No way was he gonna tell me what to do. The nerve of people these days.

"Matter of fact Inuyasha, she talked to me first," Sesshomaru smirked. He turned around and left to go talk to his friends.

"That freaking bastard. He's always making me angry," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Wait, how do you know Sesshomaru?" I asked. I was really curious. They talked like they knew each other for years.

"That's my brother," Inuyasha said quietly. My jaw must have hit the ground. That walking sex god was Inuyasha's brother? No way.

"Well Inu, I have to go to the cheer section you know."

"Yeah I know. Beware of the hoes from hell,"

"Sure, okay," I giggled. Inuyasha was the biggest idiot ever. But, that's probably why he's my best friend. I walked to Sango right before the coach got there. She gave us packets for our practices and stuff. Then, she started handing out uniforms. I walked up to get my uniform.

"Aren't you a little too big for a two Kagome?" Kikyou said.

"Nope. But it looks like you are." I said sweetly. That freaking bitch is going down.

"Maybe you need a weight program. I hear Jenny Craig is very good bitch," Sango added.

I high fived Sango. This is why we are best friends. We understand each other like long lost twins. Kikyou stared at us before dashing to the exit. Probably to go throw up. Her bitch minions quickly followed, sending us deadly glares.

"Damn, did you see how fast she ran? That's the fastest I've ever seen." I said.

"I know right. She should've learned she needs to shut the hell up." Sango replied.

"Excuse me people. This is not your lunch hour. Go and run laps until I'm satisfied," the P.E. teacher said.

"Well come on Kagome. We can talk while we 'run'" Sango giggled. We both knew we weren't going to run laps. The only time I exercise is during cheer practice or if I'm kicking some ass.

"Come on ladies. You guys are so slow." Miroku playfully complained. His hand was getting closer to us by the second.

"Miro, touch my ass and yours is grass," I warned.

"Kagome, you know my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled. She then slapped him across the face. "That should teach you to keep your hands to yourself"

"Sango, I know and you know he's not going to listen. You slap him at least five times a day." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

I put my arms around everyone.

"I love you guys so much," I cried. I tried to produce fake tears but it didn't work. So I just made hard sobbing noises.

"KAGOME, GET OFF!" they all yelled. I took my arms off them and looked at them with a fake sad look.

"You guys don't love me?" I whined. I turned around and pretended to look heartbroken.

"Kagome, you know I love you. But I don't know about these idiots over there." Inuyasha said as he walked towards me.

"Inu," I yelled and jumped on his back. "I want a piggy back ride since you love me so much," I kissed his hair.

"God Kagome, you are too weird." Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha walked with me on his back past Sesshomaru. We locked eyes for a second before I looked away. I hope Sesshomaru has more classes with me. This year can get real interesting.

The bell rang and everyone went to their next class. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I all had Science together. We reached our class and sat at the table in the middle. I looked up towards the door and there he was. Sesshomaru, my sexy godlike crush. He walked in the classroom and sat in the table next to us but closest to me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he replied. He didn't seem like the person who talks a lot. I guess I have to keep the conversation going.

"So what school did you go to before coming here?" I asked.

"I went to school in New York," he replied.

"Oh, why did you leave New York? It's so beautiful out there."

"I wanted to experience a new environment"

"Oh I guess. Oh yeah, my name is Kagome by the way."

"I know and I also know you know my name," he said and winked. That took me by surprise. I turned to my right to see Inuyasha gaping at me.

"Inuyasha, are you planning to catch flies?" I joked.

"No," he said

"Then close your mouth," I laughed. Sango joined me in my laughter.

"Inuyasha, you're an idiot," Sango said. She patted him on the back. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked the other way.

The teacher came into the class only to tell us we weren't doing anything. I quickly engaged in my conversation with Sango.

"I hope we don't have any classes with the KKK." Sango said.

"Me either. One can only not see so much hoe in one day." I giggled. We were laughing so hard, Inuyasha and Miroku were looking at us as if we had two heads.

"You guys can laugh at anything," Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes.

"Aw Inu maybe I can make you laugh too." I got up and walked over to Inuyasha. I sat on his lap and gave him a huge kiss on his cheek. Miroku started laughing super loud. He even fell out of his chair, bringing Sango down with him. This caused Miroku to laugh even harder. Sango was laughing right along with him. Inuyasha turned a bunch of different colors. I started laughing at his reactions. Heehe, he is so damn funny.

The bell rang signaling lunch. The rest of the day went by quickly. I learned Science, P.E., and Math were the only classes I had with Sesshomaru. I walked to my car in the parking but I was stopped by Koga.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Koga asked.

"Umm…" Damn, I was out of excuses.

"She's coming over my house idiot," Inuyasha said. Yes, saved once again.

"Kagome didn't even say she's coming over your house stupid," Koga barked

"Well that's where I'm going Koga. Inuyasha I'll meet you at your house okay." I said. Koga stalked off somewhere. "I don't want to stay at home today, so can I spend the night?"

"Sure you can. My dad loves you," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll be at your house in awhile," I said. I got in my car and drove to my house. I couldn't wait until I'm eighteen. I didn't want to listen to my bitch of a mother or my moody dad. I have no idea why they act this way. When I was younger they were the best parents. I felt bad for Souta who actually had to stay at home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm staying over Inuyasha's."

"Okay, just don't be a burden," my dad yelled.

I went upstairs to my room to get my things. I put it in a backpack and made my way back to the car. I arrived at Inuyasha's house ten minutes later. I rang the door bell and waited. I could hear arguing in the house. I really hoped this idiot named Inuyasha wasn't arguing with his dad. The door opened and I saw Inuyasha's dad.

"Hi dad," I said. I gave him a hug. He moved out of the way so I could come inside. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he's being a big baby in his room. He and his brother were arguing. Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet. Sesshomaru come here." Inutaisho said.

"Dad, he's in a couple of my classes. I met him today. Why didn't you tell me you had another son?"

"I guess it slipped my mind," Inutaisho laughed nervously.

"Father, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

I looked up and saw him coming down the stairs.

"I was going to introduce you to Kagome but she said you already met." Inutaisho explained.

"Yeah we have a few classes together. I'm going back to my room if you don't mind." He flashed me the sexiest smile and went up the stairs.

"I'm going to go surprise Inuyasha. I doubt he remembered I was coming over because of all the arguing."

"Okay, dinner is going to be ready later on. So don't fall asleep."

I went upstairs to Inuyasha's room. I opened the door to find Inuyasha sleeping on it. I put my things down and walked to the king sized bed.

"Inuyasha wake up," I said softly. He didn't wake up so I went in the connecting bathroom to play a joke. I grabbed his shaving cream and put it on his hand. Then I grabbed a sharpie and wrote 'Kagome is the shit and Inuyasha sucks' all over his face. I tickled his face and he smudged the shaving cream all over his face. I fell back on his bed and started laughing. Inuyasha shot up and noticed me laughing. He ran to the bathroom to see what I did.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called sweetly. He emerged from the bathroom with a bucket of water and shaving cream. He also had a razor.

"Inuyasha stay away from me!" I yelled. I tried to run to the door but he was too fast. He dumped freezing cold water on me. "Inuyasha stop I won't do again!" I kept screaming. Inuyasha is really crazy. Who knows what he was going to do with the razor. He knocked me to the ground and got on top of me.

"Kagome, you're going to pay," Inuyasha said. He put shaving cream all over my hair. He then put the razor closer to my hair.

"Inu please stop. I do anything." I begged.

"You had your chance," Inuyasha said and put the razor over my hair. I closed my eyes and touch my hair. It was still there.

"You thought there was a blade in there huh? I wouldn't do that to you," Inuyasha laughed.

"Fuck you," I said and joined his laughter. I heard steps from the hall and the door open.

"Kagome are you o- uh sorry I'll come back," Sesshomaru said and quickly exited the room. I wondered what was wrong with him. I look at my clothes to see they were torn and wet. It didn't help that Inuyasha was on top of my without a shirt.

"Inuyasha can you get off of me?" I asked

"Oh sorry."

Inutaisho opened the door and looked at us. "Sesshomaru, they aren't doing anything," he said. "So what were you guys doing? Hey, I don't judge." His eyes traveled to the can of shaving cream. I wonder if he heard curiosity killed the cat.

**That's it for this week. I will update next week. Please review. Inuyasha is not mine. I do not profit from this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my new chapter. It's kind of long. Enjoy. Remember people, I do not own Inuyasha or make any money from this. I think a smell a lemon in this one.**

A Little Sheltered Girl Is What I'll Always Fucking Be.  
So Loving And Considerate.  
Too Scared Of What I'll Be.  
I Look Into The Mirror, The Whore Is All I See.  
Like You. Like Me.  
I'll Never Cheat. I'm stubborn you see.  
Like you. Want Me. Know Me. For Eternity.  
I'm A Whore _[8x]_  
Haha. Haha. I'm A...Whore.

Do You Think I'm A Whore by Kittie

* * *

"Dad, nothing happened. I was playing a joke on Inuyasha and he got me back."  
Inuyasha nodded his head to every word.

"If you say so. Like I said I don't judge. Anyways dinner is ready in thirty  
minutes. I doubt you want to come down looking like this." Inutaisho smirked as  
he looked at the both of us. I frowned and went into the bathroom to take a  
shower. I was in there for about ten minutes until Inuyasha told me to get out.  
I thought Inuyasha knew me enough to see I like my showers long. Anyways, I got  
out and put on my pajamas. Then I walked back into Inuyasha's room to find out  
he was already cleaned up.

"How did you get cleaned up so fast," I asked  
"Kagome, we have a lot of bathrooms in this house"  
"Well shit Inuyasha I knew that. I want to know how you did it so fast."  
"Some people don't take forever and a day in the bathroom." he said and smirked.

"Well let's go downstairs before Dad has something else to say."  
We went downstairs to the table to find Sesshomaru and Dad already there.  
"Well look who decided to join us. I thought you guys were going to be awhile."  
"Shut up old man. You know damn well Kagome and I are not like that anymore."  
"You guys use to go out?" Sesshomaru asked.  
I lowered my head. My face was beat red. What the hell? Inuyasha has a big ass  
mouth.

"Well yeah. Are you surprised? I mean come on, I'm hot and she's hot. That  
screams passion right there."  
"Well I guess we should eat now. We can always talk about this later." I glared  
at Inuyasha as I said the last word. We ate in the awkward silence. When we were  
done, I grabbed and Inuyasha and tried to bolt to his room.

"Not so fast" Inutaisho said. " I want to know all the details of your past  
relationship. Why haven't I heard anything about it until now?" Fuck damn it all  
Inuyasha.  
"Well when we were freshmen, Inuyasha and I used to date. But we broke up last  
year."  
"Yeah Dad, nothing serious."  
"Hmm, how far did you guys go?"  
"Hey old man, that is personal. We don't have to tell you anything."  
"Inuyasha, shut up. Wehadsexyouknowalot."  
"What did you say Kagome," Inutaisho said. He looked amused.  
"Dad you heard Kagome she said We. Had. Sex. A lot." Inuyasha yelled. i turned  
red with embarrassment. How could he say that with a straight face? Inuyasha  
always did things to surprise me though.

**FLASH BACK**

It was the first day of high school. I just moved to the city and I didn't know  
anyone except for Kikyou. I pulled up to the school in my new silver BMW  
convertible and parked it.

"Hey Kagome!" Kikyou yelled. She was wearing a short plaid skirt and a small  
shirt. I guess what she was wearing was the uniform.

"Hi Kikyou, I Haven't seen you in like hella of long." I hoped out of the car and  
hugged her. I noticed one person standing behind Kikyou."Oh Kikyou, who is this?"

"This is Kagura. She is my best friend. I hope you guys can get along." Kikyou  
said through a big grin.  
Kagura and I exchanged our greetings. I turned around and saw the hottest guys  
I've ever seen. One had golden eyes with silver hair. The other had black hair  
and violet eyes. Mmm absolutely delicious.

"Kikyou, who are they?"

"They are like the hottest freshmen at this school. Come over my house tonight. You too Kagura. We have to get ready for this school year."

The rest of the day was a blur. I couldn't wait to go to Kikyou's house to see what she was talkie about. Kikyou, Kagura, and I had all of our classes together. The other hot freshmen I saw earlier had three classes with us. I got in my car to follow Kikyou to her house. I parked my car in her drive way and followed her and Kagura to the door.

"Kagura, Kagome let's go up to my room we have a lot of planning to do." we went up the stair case to go to her room. Kikyou's room was fucking huge and her closet was half of the room. Me and Kagura sat on her kings sized bed.

"Well you guys, as you might know, I want to be popular. So we all need to reinvent ourselves because I don't want to do this alone."

"So what do you suggest," Kagura said.

"Well we need to wear clothing that makes us look good. Also, we need to just look sexy bottom line. So I'm going to buy our uniforms and have my tailor fix them up. On Saturday, we can go shopping for clothes and stuff."

"Okay. As long as I get to meet those hot boys." I said. Really, I thought Kikyou's plan was rather dumb but I want friends you know.

"Of course. And we'll meet much more than that," Kikyou Said suggestively.  
The next day, I meet Kikyou and Kagura at Kagura's in the morning. I could see Kagura holding the uniform and purple stilettos in her hand.

"Hey guys. Where's the new uniform," I asked.  
Kikyou gave me my uniform and dark green stilettos.

"You wear only green shoes. That's how people will know you are with us." I looked at Kikyou to see she had the same uniform on and hot pink stilettos. I went into Kagura's bathroom to change. I put on the uniform to find it ended three inches below my butt. Also, the shoes were four inches. But I had to admit, I looked sexy.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked as I applied lip gloss.

"Yup and we're taking your car Kagome."

We got in the car and I took the top off of the convertible. We were blasting Go Girl by Baby Bash and E-40.  
I parked the car next to a sexy ass red car. Damn and I thought my car was nice. Kikyou got out of the car first and then Kagura followed. I was still getting myself ready. So I got out last. I turned my head to the side to see all of the girls looking with hatred in their eyes. The boys on the other hand had lust.

"Well god bitches. You don't have to stare. Take a fucking picture." Kagura said. The bell rang and me, Kagura, and Kikyou went to class.

"Hey. I hear your name is Kagome. You know we could go somewhere after school." A boy with icy blue eyes said. He was beyond sexy so of course I said yes. Even though I'm a virgin, I still want to do all those things with him. Before I knew it was lunch and I got all types of offers. But, I had to see where the thing with Bankotsu was going to go.

"Well Kagome, I hear you have a date tonight," Kagura said.

"I doubt it's a date. It's probably more like get laid or something."

"Kagome, aren't you a virgin," Kikyou said.

"Yeah but I have to lose it at some point come on," I said as I rolled my eyes. Kikyou lost hers in the eighth grade and Kagura seventh. I was the only virgin and I wasn't about to bring me down. I met Bankotsu at my car after school.

"So, do you want to do it here or?"Bankotsu asked.

"Let's go to my house. My parents won't care." I said as i pulled him in the car. We arrived at my house and went in the door. Just as I suspected, my parents were at work. I led Bankotsu to my room and we started kissing.

"Bankotsu, I'm a virgin so go gently." I said

"No problem. I'll take care of you."  
We continued kissing. We were both taking our clothes off. He unhooked my bra and started taking my nipples in his mouth. I moaned and took of his boxers. I took his dick in my hands and rubbed it.

"mhmm Kagome, you don't seem like a virgin"  
I was starting to get wet. I bent down and lick the tip of his dick. He went wild. I put half of it in my mouth before the whole thing. He came in my mouth and I swallowed like a pro. Bankotsu started rub my pussy. He put one finger in and put in another after I opened up. He then licked my pussy until I came.

"God Bank you make me feel so good."

I put a condom on Bankotsu and e positioned himself to fuck me. At first it was painful but after he was in he started thrusting slow. Then the movements became faster and faster. I could feel myself clenching on his member. Resulting in his moans. We were at it for a couple hours. Bankotsu ended up sleeping over because of the time.

"Wake up," I said

"Shh Kagome I'm trying to sleep,"

"We have school today come on. I have an extra bathroom go and use it,"

"Are your parents here?"

"Yeah but they don't care. So go."

It took us thirty minutes to get ready. We both had on our uniforms and I had my green wedges today. But they were five inches. Me being the short person I am was up to Bankotsu's chin. We hopped in my car and got to school ten minutes later. We both walked to our first period class and got lots of stares.

_I heard she had sex with him on the first date. What a slut._

_Maybe I can get one of the KKK to sleep with me._

God, this was not the attention I wanted. I guess I was to caught up in being with Kikyou and Kagura. Well, at least I have a boyfriend.

Bankotsu and I went out for two more months until I found out he slept with Kagura. I forgave Kagura because after all we're friends. Then, I had more boyfriends. Koga, Miroku(the purple eyed hottie), Renkotsu (Bankotsu's brother), and Hojo. They were great and all but not for me. During February, my golden eyed hottie started noticing me.

"Hey Kagome," he said

"Hi." I didn't know why he was talking to me. I thought he liked Kikyou. Me and Kikyou look alike a little bit but we are clearly two different people.

"Do you want to go out some time," he asked flashing me an irresistible smile.

"Sure you can pick me up at my house. And here's my number." We continued to talk throughout the period. Kikyou kept sending me glares the whole time.

Inuyasha arrived at my house right on time. We went to his house because he had a home theater and his chef could cook us food. We had the best time. We kissed for hours until he started pulling up my shirt.

"Inu, what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mhmm isn't this what you do?" he replid. I slapped his hand away. I had tears in my eyes. I was hurt he could say something like that.

"No, I don't. I never do that on the first date."

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I thought this is what you wanted." He said. He looked genuinely sorry.

"That's okay. That's what I get for hanging out with whores." I chuckled.

"You know, you're different from the others Kagome. I'm glad because I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"Really? Okay," I said while I hugged him."Hey, but don't think I'm changing my rule," I said playfully.

For the rest of the freshman year, we were joined at the hip. Wherever he went I went and vice versa. Lots of people were jealous including Kikyou.

"After all I've down for you, you repay me like this!" Kikyou yelled at me after school on the last day.

"Kikyou, I haven't done anything. Plus I thought we were friends," I said. I looked over to Kagura for help and she just glared at me.

"You stole my Inubaby," she screeched as she lunged for me. I dodged her attack and punch her in the face. She kicked me and I tumbled down towards her. I grabbed a fist full of her hair in my hands. Turns out, she had a weave and I yanked it out. Kikyou pulled my shirt and ripped a couple buttons. By the time people broke up the fight, Kikyou had a black eye and I had a scratches all over my arms and some on my face.

"Damn Kagome you can fight," Inuyasha said to me as we drove to his house. I couldn't wait any more so I pulled Inuyasha into a deep kiss. We had hot sex in the back of my car.

Pretty much that's how it was during our sophomore year too. Kikyou would say out of pocket things and she'd get slapped. Then after school Inuyasha would do it with me. It wasn't until that summer we realized we would be better at just being friends. Kikyou and Kagura found Kanna to replace me. And I met Sango and we were the best of friends. I even hung out with some of my ex boyfriends like Miroku and Bankotsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well folks this is my newest chapter. As I stated previously, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Enjoy.**

It's so relieving  
To know that you're leaving as soon as you get paid  
It's so relaxing  
To hear that you're asking whenever you get your way  
It's so soothing  
To know that you'll sue me, this is starting to sound the same

I miss the comfort in being sad(x2)  
I miss the comfort in being saddd-aaaddd-aaaddd-aaaddd yeah...

In her false witness, we hope you're still with us,  
To see if they float or drown  
My favorite patient, a display of patience,  
Disease-covered Puget Sound  
She'll come back as fire, And burn all the liars,  
leave a blanket of ash on the ground

Francis Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle by Nirvana

**I DO Not Own **

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, what the hell?" I said when were in his room. After a long and embarrassing talk with Dad, I was irritated. If Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, Dad wouldn't be suspicious about our relationship. It's not like I'm having sex with Inuyasha. We haven't some it in a year. Plus I have a boyfriend. Ooh shit, I need to call my boyfriend.  
_Hello  
_"Hey Hiten."  
_Oh hey Kagome. What are you doing?  
_"Nothing. I'm over Inuyasha's house and he's getting on my nerves again."  
_Hehe Inuyasha sure knows how to do that. Oh, are we still on for a date tonight._  
"Of course, I can't wait. Love you."

_Love you too bye_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned around to find Sesshomaru in the door way.

"Hey Maru."

"Maru? What kind of nickname is that, May?" he asked flashing me a hot smile.  
"I think it's a good name for you."  
"Sorry about that idiot tonight."  
"It's okay. I'm kind of used to his big ass mouth."  
Sesshomaru laughed and walked to his room. I followed him. I wanted to see the great Sesshomaru's room. I opened the door and looked around.  
"Wow your room is so neat. I've never seen a teenage boy have such a neat room."  
"Don't base me by my brother."  
"Oh I'm not I've seen a lot of rooms and yours is the cleanest." Sesshomaru looked at me weirdly and I quickly replayed my words in my head. I blushed at my words. Damn, I just had word vomit.  
"It might sort of be like you're thinking but not exactly."  
"What did you say?" he laughed. God, I'm so stupid sometimes.  
"I meant I use to be like that but I'm not now."  
"Oh, what made you change?"  
"Your brother, I use to like him and we went out. I stopped my whorish ways and stopped hanging out with Kikyou and Kagura."  
"What? You guys were friends?"  
"Yup but that's over now." I said as I sat on his bed. I looked near his TV and saw he had a ps3.  
"I see you've found my guilty pleasure. I just bought a new game too. Call of duty black ops."  
"Put that motherfucker in now," I yelled. I ran to the ps3 and put the game in. I grabbed to controllers and gave one two Sesshomaru.  
"I'm going to kick your ass."  
After a bunch of yelling and screaming, Inuyasha made his way in the room.  
"Keep it down I'm trying to go to sleep, it's 3 o'clock in the morning."  
"Sorry Inu. Sesshomaru didn't believe I could kick his ass so I had to show him. Come on let's go to bed. Bye Maru."

"Goodnight May."

Me and Inuyasha got in the bed and went to sleep.  
_Kids  
Kids  
Kids_  
What the hell was that noise? I'm trying to sleep. I felt something roll on top of me. I was starting to suffocate.  
_Inuyasha wake up and get off of Kagome._  
I woke up and tried to get Inuyasha's heavy ass off of me. I started pulling his long silver locks.  
"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Get your fat ass off of me!"  
"Oh"  
He rolled off of me and got out of bed.  
"Hey dad. How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough. Come downstairs, breakfast is ready."  
I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I came downstairs and sat at the table.  
"So what are you guys doing today?" Inutaisho asked.  
"Umm nothing. I don't think, Kagome what are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I have a date at 5 so I'm gonna have to leave at 4:30."  
"Are you still dating that punk ass Hiten?"  
"He is not a punk ass you ass." I slapped Inuyasha in the back of his head.  
"ow"  
"Anyways, I'm going to go to work today so I wanted to know you guys would be." Inutaisho said.  
"Oh, we could always hang out in here. Right Inu, Maru."  
"Right, May." Sesshomaru replied.  
"What the fuck. You guys have weird ass pet names for each other?" Inuyasha asked as he choked on his food.  
"Inuyasha chew your food first. I only started calling her that because she called me Maru first."  
"Hey, I thought that was a beautiful name."  
"Whatever Kagome. Let's call up Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha said.  
"Sure." I pulled out my phone and texted Sango and Miroku, telling them to come over. They both replied yes and were on their way.  
"Okay Inu, they're coming now. "  
"Together?"  
"Yeah Sango was at Miroku's house."

I made a mental note of asking Sango why she was at Miroku's house. Best friends need to know these things. I told her when me and Hiten started going out. She doesn't like me going out with him but whatever.  
_Ding dong  
Ding dong  
_"I'll get it" Inuyasha yelled. He opened the door and let Sango and Miroku in.  
"Hey guys," I said. I pulled Sesshomaru's arm and guided him to his room.  
"Kagome what are you doing." Sesshomaru asked.  
"I want you to hang out with us. so We're gonna act like we are already hanging out."  
"Kagome why don't we just all do something"  
"But I wanna just hangout with you first." I said suggestively.

He looked at my lips. I wasn't expecting anything. He leaned down and his lips made contact with mine. I didn't know whether to reject or accept the kiss. Fortunately, Inuyasha busted the door open.

"What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Nothing, I had to discuss something with Sesshomaru." I winked at Sesshomaru discreetly.  
"Let's go back downstairs and watch a movie or something," Miroku suggested.

We ended up watching The Hangover because Sesshomaru admitted he had never seen the movie before. The time came around for me to start getting ready for my date. I went upstairs and pulled out my wool plaid miniskirt. I put that on and a gray t-shirt that said 'This is what dreams are made of'. It barely went past my belly button. I put on my cute black high heeled mary janes and went back downstairs. By the time I was back in the theater room, the movie was over.

"How was the movie, Maru?" I asked.  
"It was pretty good. Whoever made that movie was a genius."  
"Hey Kags, why are you all dressed up?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend."  
"Oh, that ass. I thought you broke up with him." Sango scoffed.  
"Come on, Hiten is not that bad." Miroku said.  
"Yeah, you only say that because he introduced you to college girls," Inuyasha laughed.  
"Damn right," Miroku smirked. Sango's hand flew up and smacked him in te back of the head.  
"You pervert!"  
"Well I'm going now," I said.

I walked out the door and got in my car. The drive to Hiten's house wasn't that long because he lived down the street from Inuyasha.  
_Ding dong_  
"Hey babe," Hiten said as he opened the door.  
"Hey" I replied and kissed him fully on the lips.  
"Somebody's a little frisky today."  
"Omygod you're such an ass sometimes."  
"I'm only that way to people I like."  
What the hell? I wonder how he is to people he doesn't like. I walked into his living room and sat on his couch. I looked over and saw Hiten's parents coming into the room.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ichinose."  
"Hello Kagome, how are you today?" asked Mr. Ichinose.  
"I'm doing fine and you?"  
"Well me and the Mrs. were about to go to a restaurant to celebrate are big business deal."  
"Oh that sounds nice." Mrs. Ichinose glared at me. I knew she couldn't stand me because of all the rumors I used to be in. I guess when Hiten used to go to our school, his mom picked up a few things while visiting. Well, who could blame her? I wouldn't want my son dating a whore either.  
"Kagome, let's go. My friend Kaguya is having a party and we're invited." Hiten said as he walked in the living room.  
"Okay, well have a nice time at the restaurant. Bye"  
"Bye Kagome,"  
"So what were you talking about with my parents?"  
"Nothing, your dad told me he was taking your mom to dinner."  
"Oh"  
The ride to Kaguya's house was fun. Hiten told me stories about pranking his college friends and going to new clubs. We also talked about music we heard on the radio we liked. We arrived at Kaguya's house and went in the door. Hiten greeted everyone and introduced me as his girlfriend.  
"When you get tired of that punk Hiten you know where to find me." Hiten's friend Takumi said as he slipped me his phone number.  
"Takumi, get away from Kagome," Hiten yelled. Takumi and I laughed and I went to the dance floor. They were playing one of my favorite songs.  
I shook my hips to the beat. I felt someone come behind me and I started grinding on him. First I started slow then I gradually picked up the speed. Before I knew it, a new song was on. This song was a lot faster so I went all out. I danced with two people at once one in the front and one in the back.  
_Hiten, look at your girlfriend. I didn't know she could party like that. She looked innocent when I first saw her. _  
_I know, she isn't exactly that innocent at all._  
I heard all of this and turned my head to see Hiten glaring at me. When the song was over I walked to Hiten.  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
"You are. Why are you dancing with all of those people? Last time I checked, I was your boyfriend. Not them."  
"Come on, it was just dancing. You know I love to dance."  
"Yeah, I know that a little too well," Hiten smirked.  
"Oh yeah, and I know you like this," I kissed him passionately on the lips. "And I know you're not getting any tonight." I said and walked to where Takumi was.  
"Are you taking me up on my offer?"  
"No, I need a drink."  
"Here." he gave me the rest of his drink and I drank it.

He ended up telling me about him and Kaguya. He just wanted to make her jealous because he felt he wasn't appreciated enough. I told him just talk to her and leave other people out of it. He laughed at my chose of words and went to go talk to Kaguya.  
"Are you ready to go?" Hiten asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm kind of tired."  
We got back to Hiten's place at midnight and I decided it would be too late for me to go home.  
"Kagome, are you going to stay here?"  
"Yeah I might as well. I'm not planning on going back to Inuyasha's house."  
"Why don't you like to stay at home?"  
"My parents don't really notice anyways so I want to make good use of it."  
"Okay Kagome, but you should still be at home more." I rolled my eyes and went to his dresser. I pulled of my shirt and skirt and pulled out some clothes for me to wear.  
"Who said you're wearing clothes to sleep," Hiten said as he wrapped his hands around me from behind.  
"Whoa there. Settle down. Didn't I tell you we weren't doing anything tonight."  
"I don't seem to remember that conversation," he said as he gave me a trail of kisses along my neck.

Damn, he knows my weak spot. I turned around and kissed him on his lips. We made out until I started planting kisses along his chest. I made my way down and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled down his pants and boxers. Then I stroked his member in my hands. I licked the head of it.  
"Damn Kagome, stop torturing me."

I smiled and started actually giving him a blow job. I massaged his balls at te same time earning more moaning. He exploded in my mouth and some spilled out. I licked every drop. I got up and we went to the bed. He put on the condom and put his dick inside me. He started out slow.

"Faster!" I screamed.

He went as fast as he could. I ended up having the biggest orgasm ever and fell back in the bed. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.  
_"What the hell?" _I heard someone yell_._  
I woke up to find Mrs. Ichinose in the room.  
"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Hiten asked.  
"The real question is what is she still doing here. I don't want some slut in my house." I was taken back by that comment.  
"Mom, she isn't a slut and she's my girlfriend."  
"Yeah, and she's three other guys' girlfriend too. I know about Inuyasha, Miroku, and Inuyasha's older brother."  
"Mom, what are you talking about? Inuyasha and Miroku are her best friends."  
"Yeah, that's what she wants you to believe. She spends the night at Inuyasha's house every other day."

I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed ad started putting my clothes on. I couldn't take her insulting me like that. I didn't care that I was bucket naked. For all I care, she could kiss my ass.  
"Bye Hiten, it seems like I'm not welcome here."

I walked out the door and got in my car. I sped away to Sango's house. I knocked on the door and waited for her to come out.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked with worry in her eyes.  
"Hiten's mom hates me and thinks I'm a slut," I sobbed. I threw my arms around Sango and cried.  
"It's okay, what did she say to you?"

I told her about this morning from when I woke up between sobs. Sango concluded I had to break up with Hiten because he would eventually listen to his mom. I called Hiten just then.

_Hello _  
"Hiten, I have to talk to you about something important."  
_Me too. But I want to apologize about what happened this morning._  
"It's okay but we can't see each other anymore."  
_Oh, that's exactly what I was going to talk to you about. I love you too much for you to be tortured by my mom like that. _  
"Well, we can still be friends can't we?"  
_Of course, take care Kagome._  
"Bye" I hung up the phone. I looked at Sango and gave her the thumbs up. Hooray for my new found single life.

**A new chapter should be up by next week. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally finished so here yah go.**

Every time that I sell myself to you  
I feel a little bit cheaper than I need to  
I will tear the petals off of you  
Rose red, I will make you tell the truth

Was she asking for it?  
Was she asking nice?  
If she was asking for it,  
Did she ask you twice

Every time that I stare into the sun  
Angel dust and my dress just comes undone  
Every time that I stare into the sun  
Be a model or just look like one

While I rock it to the end

Do you think you can make me do it again?

Asking For It by Hole

* * *

The week flew by really fast. I could actually do more things now that I did t have a boyfriend. I got to flirt more and I had more time to practice my cheerleading. Today was the last day before Winter break and there was a huge rally. All day, all cheerleaders were expected to practice for the big event. Sango and I slipped away 2 hours before show time to relax a little. We walked down the halls in our cheerleading outfits. We peeked in Inuyasha and Miroku's classroom and saw them goofing off as usual. I wrote 'stop goofing off love Kagome and Sango' and balled it up. Then I threw it at them hitting Inuyasha in the face.

_Ow.  
_

_Is something wrong Inuyasha?  
_

_No Mr. Teacher.  
_

_That's not my name.  
_

_Whatever.  
_

I watched his face twist up in confusion as he and Miroku read the note. I snickered and then motioned for Sango to follow me back to practice. The rest of the cheerleaders were busy gossiping about people.

_Did you hear about Kikyou, they said she was being paid twenty dollars for sex  
_

_Eww, she is so slutty, her and her other minions._

They saw me coming back in the gym.

_Remember when Kagome was one of them.  
_

_Yeah but she wasn't as bad.  
_

_What? I heard she was still at it. I saw her at Inuyasha's house and she didn't come out until the next day.  
_

_I know, my sister was having a party and I saw her working two guys at the same time.  
_

"If you have something to say, then say to my face," I said. They looked scared when they turned around and saw it was me.

"I thought you were somewhere else." said Ayame, a girl on the squad.

"So that gives you the right to talk about me?"

"Well bitch you deserved it, you stole my boyfriend."

"You know very well Kouga was never your boyfriend. Actually, he was mine. And even after we broke up, he still wants me," I said and gave her my bitchiest smile. I walked towards Sango and started complaining about dumbass bitches. Before we knew it, it was ten minutes before the performance. Everyone put their hair in high ponytails and white ribbons on our hair. The routine was done flawlessly. Everyone applauded and the football team actually won.

"Sang, Kags nice performance," Inuyasha said as he hugged us.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many flips and splits in one day," Sesshomaru said.

"Maru!" I yelled and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him.

"Kagome, I'm here too," Miroku whined fakely. Sango glared at him. "But of course I have my Sango."

"Aha, I caught you right there. Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" I said

"I guess it slipped my mind," Sango said nervously.

"Sure it did." I left it at that. Sango was only going to talk when everyone else was gone. Everyone left to go home except for me. I just went back to Inuyasha's house.

"Kagome, I'm going out tonight so you're gonna have to hang out with ice prince over there." Inuyasha earned a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm sure we will find something to do."

"Well bye."

Sesshomaru and I went upstairs to his room. We talked about random stuff. I talked about retard moments with Inuyasha and he told me about living with his mom.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, it feels good so it's okay."

"Mhmm that feels good."

"Kagome you scream so loud."

The door flew open and in came a flushed Inutaisho.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Kagome's back was hurting so I was giving her a message. What were you thinking pervy old man?"

"Hmm all I know is not in my house."

"Dad, me and Sesshomaru aren't like that."

"Whatever you say. Today, the Ichinoses' will be coming over for a business meeting."

My face instantly fell. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru looked at me like I had mental problems.

"So, you don't like the Ichinoses'?"

"I don't like Mrs. Ichinose that much."

"Yeah, she is an old bat but she's nice once you get used to her."

I just smiled and looked away.

"Anyways, Sesshomaru and Kagome, you guys need to come downstairs and greet the guests. Especially you, Sesshomaru, it'll help you with taking over the family business. "

"Okay," we grumbled. I walked out the door and went to Inuyasha's room to find something to wear. I went to my side of the closet and pulled out a champagne dress that went mid-thigh. Then I put on a pair of black platform Christian Louboutins.

"Are you ready to come downstairs?" a deep sexy voice said.  
I turned around and saw Sesshomaru in a Prada suit. And boy did he look delicious. He stared at me for a few moments. I could see his eyes traveling down my body and stopping at my legs. So, he's a leg man. I'm going use this as much as I can. I walked flirtatiously towards him. Swaying my hips in the process.

"Do you like what you see?" I said in a sultry voice. I looked at him through my eyelashes. I could see him blushing slightly. He then quickly returned to normal state.

"Hmm maybe I was. Let's go down stairs, father is waiting for us."  
He held out his hand and I grabbed. Then we walked down the steps just as the bell rang. Inutaisho opened the door and in came Mr. and Mrs. Ichinose.

"Hello my friend," Mr. Ichinose said.

"Hi how are you doing, Tamaki?" Inutaisho said.

"Good good. Dianne, why are you being so quiet?" Tamaki asked.  
He followed his wife's gaze and his eyes rested on me.

"Ah, Finally. Sesshomaru and Kagome come over here so I can introduce you. " Inutaisho said.

"We have already met Kagome," Dianne said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well then, this is my son Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said

"Yes I can see the resemblance." Tamaki said.

"Let's go to the dining room. I'm sure dinner is ready," said Inutaisho.  
The adults were talking about their business tactics while Sesshomaru and I were talking. Every once in a while, Dianne would send glares in my direction.

"Why doesn't Mrs. Ichinose like you?" Sesshomaru whispered to me.

"I was dating her son and she thought I was a whore." I replied.  
Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. I kicked him in the shin.

"What's so funny?"

"You and Mrs. Ichinose are having a bitch fight."

Now I laughed. Sesshomaru is a true idiot sometimes. For the longest, I was doubting him being related to Inuyasha. But now, I see. I got up from my seat and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow. Inutaisho and Tamaki were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice us leaving.

"Hey Maru, we should go to a club. Except, you would have to change."

"Fine, anything to get out of this house. I'll be just a minute. "Sesshomaru emerged from his room a minute later just like he had promised. We hopped in my car and sped off to the club. The name of club was The Blue Rose. We got to the gate and flashed our fake and went right in. The club was packed. Everyone was on the dance floor so it was easy to get a drink from the bar.

"I'll have two Jäger bombs." I said to the bartender.

"Alrighty, coming up. So, what brings a fine lady as yourself to the club?" the bartender said to me. Sesshomaru glared at him hard.

"Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend," I lied.

"Oh, but when you dump him you know where to find me." He flashed me a smile and handed us out drinks.

"I'm your boyfriend, huh?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, the guy was bothering me. Plus, I wouldn't mind if you were my boyfriend." I leaned forward and captured his lips. I could see surprise in his eyes but they were completely replaced with lust. His tongue separated my lips for a deeper kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. We kept kissing until someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sango staring at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, Sango. What brings you here?" I said nervously.

"Miroku and I wanted to go dancing. I was trying to call you but it seems you were preoccupied with this." I blushed and turned away.

"Are you guys here with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope. He on a date with Ayame," Miroku said.

"Well look at the time, I think it's time for us to be going home, ciao." I said. I grabbed Sesshomaru and we left the club.

"Do you think they'll still be there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I doubt it. It's twelve so I think they were gone hours ago."  
This time, Sesshomaru drove us back home. We barely made it in the door because we were kissing so much. Sesshomaru fumbled for the keys and we fell through the door when it was opened. I didn't make any movements to get up so we kept kissing on the floor. The sound of someone clearing their voice was heard. All I saw were shoes but Sesshomaru promptly got up. I quickly followed. I stood up straight, while fixing my dress. Then I started trying to tame my hair with my fingers.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier to you?" Inutaisho said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly why we're going upstairs to my room."

I could see the disapproval in Mr. and Mrs. Ichinose's eyes. I turned so I wouldn't have to look at them. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and we went up to room. As everyone thought downstairs, we didn't do anything. In fact, we fell asleep in our clothes on the bed.

**Another chapter. Woohoo. I liked to thank my music and my creative mind. HEHEHE. Next chapter is next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter for wonderful people. I had writers block so hopefully this chapter turned out o.k.**_

Sell the kids for food  
Weather changes moods  
Spring is here again  
Reproductive glands

He's the one  
Who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means  
when I say  
He's the one  
Who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he knows not what it means  
Knows not what it means  
when I say yeeeaaahhh

In Bloom by Nirvana

I DO NOT Own Nirvana or this song

* * *

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. I didn't feel like going back to sleep even though it wasps early. I went to go get some clean clothes and jumped in the shower. I slipped on some skinny jeans and a shirt that said 'that's queen bitch to you'. I curled my hair at the ends and put on dark smoky eye shadow. I finished it off with clear lip gloss. It took me about two hours to get dressed so I wasn't surprised when everyone else was coming out of their rooms.

"Kagome, why are you up so early," a voice said.

"It's not early. It's actually eight almost nine in the morning."

"Ugh, I barely got any sleep last night. Ayame would not stop talking."

I giggled. I knew that relationship wasn't going to work out. Especially when she is so in love with Kouga.

"I'm sure Ayame doesn't like you anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me playfully.

"Don't get me wrong. I mean she love Kouga."

"Oh." I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I'm gonna get out of the bathroom so you can use it."

"Thank you."

I walked downstairs to get something light to eat. I'm going to meet Sango at a cafe in a little while. It was time for us to have a discussion about her and Miroku.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

I made a small noise and jumped. I turned around to find Sesshomaru smirking at me.

"That was not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, hey, enough of that. I not someone you can use just to ease your urges."

"I know that. You're Kagome. My Kagome."

"Yeah Yeah. Anyways I'm leaving in a few minutes to meet Sango."

"Okay, are you coming back later on?"

"No, I'm going home for a change."

I grabbed my shoes from the shoe closet near the door. I put my boots on. They were black knee highs.

"How can you wear those things?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"It's an art. Believe it or not, not everyone can wear heels."

"I see you've perfected it." he said dryly.

I shot him a glare and got up from the floor.

"Tell Inuyasha I said bye."

I hopped in my car and sped home.

"Mom, Dad, Souta I'm home," I said as I walked to my room.

"Kagome come in my office," my dad said. "Your mother and I have something to talk to you about."

I put my things in my room and walked to the office. I opened the door to find my parents talking with another couple.

"Great, Kagome. I'm so glad you could join us," my mom said.

"Can we make this quick," I said. "I'm meeting Sango at our favorite cafe.

"Very well then. The reason why we need to talk to you is because we are setting up an engagement for you."  
My jaw hit the ground. I didn't think people still did that type of stuff.

"My colleague and I thought it would be wonderful for our children to get married," my father said. "He has a son who is the same age as you. He doesn't go to your school yet but he will be transferring when the break is over."

"But dad, I already have a boyfriend," I whined.

"Kagome, think about it. You won't have to find a husband on your own. We are doing you a favor. Even if you don't love him, you can always try." my mother said.

I groaned and sat down in the couch. I could tell it would be awhile before I could leave. I texted Sango to tell her I'll be late so I'll swing by her place later. I observed the couple who were adamantly engaged in the conversation with my parents. The man had short black hair with red eyes. He was attractive for an old man. I guess. The woman was a different story. She wasn't as attractive as the man but he had her own beauty. It was pretty unique. She had red hair that touched the middle of her back. I looked around my father's office, bored wondering why I had to stay there.

"Hello Kagome, I am Haruhi." the red headed lady said. "Would you like to see a picture of my son?" she flashed me a genuine smile. I had no choice but to say yes. I nodded my head and took the picture from her waiting hands. In the picture was a young man with long black hair pulled in a high ponytail. He was drop dead gorgeous. His piercing red eyes made him ever girls dream. Well except mine of course. Mine was filled with silver hear and golden eyes.

"What's his name?" I asked Haruhi.

"His name is Naraku dear." I handed her back the photo. I asked my father to leave and he said yes. But he told me to come back home tonight. Tonight was when I was going to meet Naraku.

I pulled up to Sango's house at around three that after noon. I knocked on the door and almost immediately the door flew open. Sango let out a sigh.

"Not the one you were expecting?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Of course I was expecting you. I'm actually hiding from Miroku. His pervy ass has gone crazy." I laughed at her serious face.

"What did you expect from dating Miroku?"

"I like him you know but he needs a good slaps each day. I don't know if I can keep up with that."

"Maybe you should just hit him once a day. For a severe punishment, tease him. Then when he asks, for it. Walk away, leaving him in pain. "

"Gome, you're so evil." we laughed and then went in my car. I drove to our favorite cafe and sat down to order. I went over the discussion with my parents this morning.

"Why are your parents so evil? Out of all parents you get stuck with them. I guess it's better than that bitch from hell. Good thing he's not Hiten." I looked at Sango to make sure she was joking. No, this bitch was dead serious.

"Yeah," I said dryly. "I would love to have the almighty mother in law from hell. But I know I'm not going through with this marriage. I just hope Naraku feels the same way." We continued our little get together or whatever you want to call it. Then, it was time for me to go back home.

"Dear," my mother called. "Get ready they'll be here in two hours. We know how much you like to take your time."

"Okay, I'll be down. Don't worry Mommy Dearest," I quipped. I slowly walked upstairs and went into my closet. I had to dig around in my closet to find something that wouldn't look like I was eager to accept. I needed something nice and formal. But, I needed something bold. As I was going to give up, I found a dress still wrapped in the plastic bag. I opened it and found what I was looking for. I hurried up and got in the shower. I washed off my entire make up from earlier. I also, took the time to wash my hair again. When I got out of the shower, I put on my silk robe and proceeded to do my hair. I put my hair in a half do. I curled the hair that was free from the bun. I slipped on my raspberry chiffon dress. It had an A line skirt and was held by one shoulder strap. It went all the way down to the floor. I slipped on black lace heels. Even though you couldn't see the heels, it couldn't hurt to still be fashionable. I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in check. I put a coat of mascara on and a red tinted lip gloss.

"Kagome, come down. They'll be here any minute," my father called. I quickly grabbed my purse and put my contents in my black clutch. I then went to the area my parents were.

"Hmm, it seems acceptable," my mother said while putting a finger to her blood red colored lips. "But you're missing something. I got it." My mom's face lit up and she dug around in my dad's pocket. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. My mom managed to find a Tiffany's box. She opened it and there was the engagement ring. No lie, I thought it was beautiful. It had to cost at least a couple thousands. She slipped the ring on my left hand.

"There you go," she said as she gave me a huge smile. The door bell rang and my dad opened the door.

"Onigumo, how are you on this fine night?" my father asked. The red eyed man smiled and said he was okay.

"Why don't the kids take one car and we take another?" Onigumo suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea," my father replied. "Kagome, since you know your way around town, drive your car okay."

"Sure whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Let's go," I said while motioning for Naraku to follow me. We got in my car and traveled to the restaurant Très Bel Amour. It was a very well known French restaurant. Many families who had money went here to boast about their money. Usually, the dinners were usually dates which one person was poor or business meetings to show they were going to make more money. I gave my keys to the valet and got out of the car. Naraku quickly followed behind.

"Are you opposed to this marriage as well Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Hell yeah I am. We don't even know each other."

"Exactly, I had to leave my girlfriend back home."

"Really? I have a boyfriend too. But it's only a matter of time when I have to break up with him."

"Yeah I get what you're saying." He looked up at the stars as he rested his back against the wall. I sighed and pulled out my phone. It was 8 o'clock. My and Naraku's parents finally showed up and escorted us to the table. They talked about old boring people stuff that I knew no one really had any interest in. Naraku nudged my foot. He signaled to the door and got up. I looked around to see if the adults were watching. They weren't so I followed him out the door.

"I don't know how much more I can take," he whined.

"That's the joy of having controlling parents," I remarked sarcastically. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you want one?"

"Sure, don't mind if I do." I lit his cigarette then mine. I took a long drag and let it fill my lungs before exhaling it.

"It's been a long time since I smoked," I said. "I only do this when I'm stressed."

"For me, it's a habit. Can't help but to smoke with Mr. and Mrs. Butthead," Naraku said. I looked at him sideways before cracking up. here he was, a junior, acting like a 6th grader.

"What kind of insult was that? Oh, are you going to say that's none of my beeswax." I clutched my stomach to prevent myself from falling over. I could hear Naraku chuckling with me.

"Kagome, is that you?" a distant voice questioned. I stood up straight and looked around.

"Right behind you," the voice said. I turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"Maru," I said and hugged him. I kissed him fully on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I have this dinner thing with father and Inuyasha."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

"My parents have a meeting tonight with some people," I said while looking down. It was partly true but I was leaving out big chunks of the story.

"Who is that behind you?" Sesshomaru asked while he glared at Naraku.

"His name is Naraku. Naraku, this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru."

"Hey, I'm Kagome's fiancé and I would like for you too let go of her," Naraku said.

My head whipped around to give Naraku a piece of my mind. I felt Sesshomaru let go of me. He then snatched my left hand and looked at the ring that was place on my finger.

"Kagome, when were you going to tell me this?"

"I-I just found out and-."

"Stop," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I don't want to hear your excuses. And here I thought you weren't a whore. You were probably sleeping with my brother too. Of course that makes sense how you're always in his room."

"Sesshomaru, you know it's not like that." I could feel the moisture accumulating in my eyes.

"Kagome, I don't ever want to see you again," he solomely said as he walked away. I could feel pools in my eyes tipping over as the love of my life walked away. If only he knew how much I loved in a short amount of time.

**

* * *

**

**A little too late now Kagome. Well, let's see if Kagome can fix this problem. Anyways I do not own Inuyasha and all of its characters. Next week a new chapter yay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. Sorry about the delay but I had a major writers block. Then I went to my cousin's house and she doesn't have a computer so I had to type on my phone. But hopefully this chapter is okay. I DO not own Inuyasha by the way. Just thought you should know.**

* * *

He's stupid. I'm smarting. He's stupid. I'm smarting.  
I want my baby, where is the baby. I want my baby. Who took my baby? Rose white and rose red, rose up in my head. Rose white, raised red. Yeah, yeah. I want some. Yeah, yeah. There is none. I want my baby, where is the baby. I want my baby, where is the baby. There is no milk. There is no milk. Rose white and rose red, roses in my head. Rose white and rose red. She lost all her innocence. Gave into a an absess. She lost all her innocence. She said, "I am not a feminist."It's not yours. Fuck you. There is no milk. There is no milk...

I Think I Would Die by Hole I DO not own

* * *

"Naraku I hate you," I screamed.

"Kagome, he needed to know. It would be too hard to tell him later and you know it."

"Don't try and make this alright. You basically ruined my relationship. What am I supposed to do now? I don't love you. I love Sesshomaru."I yanked the ring off my finger and threw it at his head. I stomped back in the restaurant leaving Naraku outside. I made my way to our table and sat down. My arms were crossed and I was looking like I was going to kill somebody. Hell, I felt like I was going to kill somebody.

"Where is Naraku dear?" my mother asked, sipping her white wine.

"Oh, he's staying away from me at the moment." I said sharply.

"Kagome," my father warned.

"Don't Kagome me!" I yelled and stormed away from the table. People were casting me weird looks. I saw Sesshomaru staring at me and I quickly looked away. Tears were threatening to come down.  
I went to the valet person but they were taking too long so I snatched my keys and darted to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot so fast I nearly hit a telephone pole and an elderly couple. I drove to my grandfather's shrine. I climbed the endless stairs and reached an old house. I knocked on the door hoping he would be awake.

"Be gone demon!" yelled an old man throwing purification salt.

"Grandpa it's me. How many times do I have to tell you that demons don't exist?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. What brings you here? You look like something is troubling you." Grandpa looked at me with concern in his eyes. I quickly launched into my tale of tonight.

"Gramps what do I do?"

"Kagome, it seems like you have a problem. But fortunately, it can be solved. You just need to get away from your parents for awhile. Maybe they'll come to their senses and realize this is a mistake. Come stay with your dear old Gramps."

"You know they won't change. What I really should do is make Naraku seem like bad news." I felt my evil grin coming on. Grandpa's eyes widened.

"Kagome, this a bad idea. And how is this going to get back Sesshomaru?"

"Don't worry, I always find a way. It's all in the plan."  
I snuck into my house at around one o'clock in the morning. Just as I closed the door, the lights switched on.

"Just what are you doing young lady?" my mother interrogated.

"See, what happened was… I went to the store after I got home but there was traffic. Then, I ended eating what I had. I figured it was late so I took of my shoes so you would be bothered." I racked my brain for more convincing stories. Finding none, I smiled.

"Kagome darling, we're not stupid. We got here like four hours ago. Plus there is no traffic."

"Okay fine, you caught me."

"Your mother and I don't want you to be upset with us."

"Then why the eff are you setting up this marriage?"

"This deal is not just for you," my mother snapped. "They are willing to fund our hospital forever if you marry their son."

"I don't care about that. Maybe you should find some business partners. Onigumo is not the only guy in business. There are hundreds of people out there who are worthy!" I threw my shoes at the wall. One hit the sliding glass door and shattered it. The loud noise woke Souta up.

"What's going on here?" A groggy Souta asked.

"Your sister is just over reacting as usual," my father said. This time, I picked up a vase and chucked it near my dad's head. Water, flowers, and glass were everywhere. Next, I ran up the stairs and went in my room. I closed the door with a bang. I pulled out my phone and called Sesshomaru.

_Hello_

It's me Kagome

_Ugh, what do you want? You already caused a lot of trouble._

I just want you to hear me out. I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the engagement.

_Kagome, stop. There is no use fighting this. I love you with all my heart but I don't want to be given false hope. Maybe we could still be friends. We should just forget we ever were together._

Maru, you are missing the whole point. We can still be together. Where there is a will, there is a way.

_Wait, Kagome, are you crying. HAHHAHAHHAH_

Why are you laughing?

_Everything I said to you was bull. Except that I love you of course. That S.O.B. is the son of my father's rival. I just wanted him to feel like he had something. So then I could take it all away._

You're evil. Much love though, bye.

_Bye love._

* * *

Over the past week, I hung out with Sango and Miroku. We went to parties and stuff like that. Inuyasha was being a party pooper because he got grounded. He was doing some stupid stuff I suppose. He never told us but hey, it's Inuyasha anything can happen. For New Years Eve though, I spent the night at Inuyasha's. I wanted some time with the babe. Right on the twelve, we shared our New Years kiss. Before I knew it, winter break was over. Ultimately I went back to my house. Now here I am getting ready for school.

"Kagome come downstairs. Naraku is here," my dad yelled. I picked up my tote bag and went down to the first floor. I mumbled my greetings and invited myself in his car. I switched the station to something actually enjoyable. Instead of this classic crap he was listening to. Come on now, you are not fifty years old. Naraku slipped into the driver's seat after five minutes.

"So, nice day eh?" Naraku asked trying to make conversation.

"Whatever, you go your way and I'll go mine," I said while turning up the radio. We arrived at school ten minutes before the bell so there was a lot of traffic in the parking lot.

"Come on," I said. "There goes a parking space right there." Naraku sped up to get it but someone took it first. "You idiot! Okay, there's another get it." After this fail, I got my bag and got out of the car. "Don't be late," I said and walked to the main building for my first period.

"Kagome!" I was ambushed by a girl with brown hair. The only person who would be daring enough to do this was… Kikyou. Yes, her she is also very bold, I would like to add.

"Come on! I don't have time for your foolishness today," I said.

"What? I wanted to ask you about that cutey with the red eyes I saw you with earlier."

"Oh, him? That's just Naraku, nothin' special."

"Well I think he is. He's more delicious than Inuyasha." My jaw dropped did she call Inuyasha by his name and not 'Inu baby'?

"Maybe I can set him up with you. But there is a huge problem though."

"What there's another bitch in the way? Where is the hoe? Let me at her."

"No he's engaged. But in a loveless one."

"I can fix that." And with a flip of her hair, she was gone. PERFECT.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm, Kikyou is getting better is she not. Anyways, this is the end of this chappie. I'll have a new one up as soon as possible. If only they had medicine for writers block. Please review and the next chappie will be long, I promise.**


End file.
